There are various constructions of contact lens storage devices which include a separate storage compartment for storing a rinsing solution, cleaning solution or other solution to be applied to the contact lenses. All such solutions which can be applied to contact lenses to clean, rinse, sterilize, condition or otherwise treat the contact lenses will be referred to herein as a contact lens solution.
One such storage device is shown in U.S. Des. Pat. No. 390,356 (Fortier) and includes a cylindrical squeeze-bottle of contact lens solution with nozzles at both ends, a cylindrical contact lens case mounted on each end of the solution bottle via threads located on each end and a cap for covering each contact lens case. Each contact lens case appears to be fillable with contact lens solution from the squeeze-bottle by squeezing the solution bottle.
Another contact lens storage device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,124 (Tuerkheimer et al.) and includes a container for housing a pair of lens carriers which hold a pair of contact lenses and a base/pump housing connected to the bottom of the container for retaining cleaning fluid. A pump mechanism propels the cleaning fluid into the cleaning chamber. In use, the base/pump housing is filled with contact lens solution and then the contact lenses are placed into the lens carriers. The bottom wall of the base/pump housing is pressed to force contact lens solution through apertures into the lens carriers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,674 (Gabbert) describes another contact lens storage device including a pair of lens containers and a fluid reservoir for housing contact lens solution. The reservoir is in fluid communication with the lens containers such that the contact lens solution may travel through a channel into the lens containers. The fluid reservoir can be replenished with contact lens solution via a hole formed in the fluid reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 331,588 (Ives) shows a combination vial, tray and case for contact lenses and contact lens solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,889 (Amend) describes a container for contact lenses and for a supply of contact lens fluid having a base body with a receptacle for a removable contact lens case, a fluid chamber for the contact lens fluid, and a metering connector fastened on the fluid chamber to purportedly fill the contact lens ease with fluid.